Dangerous Woman
by It'skittash
Summary: Levi destetaba que Eren pusiera esa estúpida música que era aburrida e incitadora a sexo seguro. Pero muy dentro le gustaba el jodido sonido que tenía esta. ¿Que pasará cuando Eren lo descubra bailando y cantando esa canción que a el lo volvía loco? One-shot/Ereri/Basado en la canción de Ariana grande


_La verdad no tengo idea de que rayos fue lo que hice. Pero espero y les guste._ _Es mi primer One-shot._ _advierto que es sobre la canción del albúm de Ariana Grande como lo dice el título._ _No tiene trama especifica. Solo quería probarme a mi misma._

 ** _Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si._**

 ** _Espero y lo disfruten._**

 ** _—0_** ** _—_**

¿Cómo había terminado así?

En cuatro y rogando porque el moreno se hundiera dentro del él.

Ya recordaba.

Todo había sido por esa estúpida canción.

 ** _—0—_**

A Eren le gustaba mucho el álbum de "Dangerous Woman". Al moreno le gustaban ciertas canciones de Grande. Admiraba el talento tan sensual que tenía la chica al cantar.

Levi en cambio detestaba cuando su compañero de habitación ponía a todo volumen el horroroso álbum. Y es que desde que Eren lo había adquirido no dejaba de escucharlo.

Levi le había dicho cientos de veces que esa mujer pedía que la follaran. Eren solo se reía y seguía con su trabajo.

—Algún día, sé que te gustará aunque sea una canción.—le había dicho el moreno sin dejar de reír.

—Asco, sabes que yo no escucho mierda como tú. —respondió.

—Eso veremos. —término de decir el moreno para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Y así había sido por un mes completo. Eren ponía el álbum y Levi terminaba frustrado y enojado. Sabía que Eren lo hacía solo para molestarlo y eso lo terminaba irritando aún más.

Pero todo fue diferente un día cuando Eren descubrió su obscuro secreto.

Eren regresaba de sus agotadoras clases. Había quedado en salir con Mikasa y Armin a ver una película que se estrenaba ese día. Llevaba días esperando por ella. Después iría a cenar y regresar a ver la cara de culo que tenía Levi cuando Eren llegaba tarde a la habitación.

Ser compañero de habitación con Levi era en cierto modo... ¿Complicado?

El azabache tenía cierta obsesión con la limpieza, mientras que Eren era lo contrario.

Ese día tocaba la limpieza de la habitación. Lo cual Eren sabía que Levi estaría extasiado por dejar aquel lugar que ambos compartían reluciente.

Eren llegó a la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se encontró con una escena un poco... ¿Rara y sensual?

Levi tenía específicamente una de las canciones que tanto odiaba a todo volumen en el reproductor.

Eren siguió mirando lo que el azabache hacía. Cantaba una canción que a Eren lo ponía de muchas maneras, el azabache meneaba sus finas caderas sobre la escoba la cual estaba usando como tubo de Pole Dance y el moreno no sabía si reír o ir a tomar al más bajo, pero mejor decidió seguir mirando.

Levi tenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba y bailaba. Había soltado un poco la escoba para empezar a desabrocharse la camisa poco a poco; el flequillo del azabache se encontraba un poco mojado. Sabía que Levi correría a ducharse en cuanto terminará de limpiar, pero parecía no importarle en ese momento.

Ahora el menor procedía a quitarse los pantalones de una manera tan seductora, que hizo que Eren empezará a sentirse incómodo. Realmente le estaba gustando demasiado lo que fuera que el azabache estuviera tratando de hacer.

El más bajo se encontraba solamente en boxers y Eren con una prominente erección entre sus ya apretados pantalones.

El azabache no parecía notar la presencia del moreno. El cuál se encontraba avergonzado y realmente incómodo por mirar a su compañero en esa situación.

"Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you."

El azabache se encontraba en el solo de la guitarra. Sus torneados y finos muslos se tensaban cada vez que movía su cadera y se agachaba. De un momento a otro volvía a subir y repetir el mismo paso.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba embelesado con ese baile? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que quería tomarlo en ese mismo momento.

Levi seguía cantando sin dejar de moverse. La canción estaba llegando a su final. Por lo cual el más bajo había terminado de cantar y bailar.

"Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout"

Era el momento de entrar.

Eren abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a su compañero el cuál se sonrojo por la forma en la que había sido encontrado.

—Así que... ¿Eres una Dangerous Woman no?— dijo el moreno entrando a la habitación.

—¿Que tanto viste mocoso de mierda?

—Lo suficiente para saber que te gusta esa canción y que te mueves muy bien.—respondió el moreno para dejar sus cosas en su cama.

Levi buscó su camisa, la cual había quedado perdida en la cama de Eren, se acercó hacía el lugar del moreno, pero fue detenido.

—Me gusta cómo te vez así... ¿Sabías que esa canción me pone de una simple manera?—le dijo el moreno, acercándose lentamente hasta el oído del contrario.

—¿Más idiota?—respondió.

—No... Más caliente.—contestó.—¿porque no la pones de nuevo y me enseñas mejor el baile que estabas haciendo?

—Eso fue un momento de idiotez Eren, así que déjame tomar mi camisa que tengo que terminar de limpiar.—contestó el más bajo. El moreno aún lo tenía detenido.

—Bueno si tú no la pones lo haré yo mismo.— soltó el moreno dejándolo libre.

Eren tomó el control y volvió a repetir la canción de unos minutos atrás.

Levi tomó su camisa y se la intento poner. Pero fue detenido nuevamente. Le castaño lo tenía abrazado por la espalda inmovilizando sus manos.

—Creo que hace unos días habías dicho que esta canción en específico pedía sexo ¿no es así?—susurró el moreno en el oído de Levi causándole escalofríos.

—Y no dejaré de decirlo.—respondió.

—Me gusta que sigas pensando de esa manera.— contestó el moreno para después girar al azabache y empezar a besarlo. El más bajo se sorprendió e intento alejar al mayor, pero Eren aprovechó para tomarlo nuevamente de las manos e inmovilizarlo.

El moreno buscaba contacto con la lengua del azabache el cuál se resistía un poco, pero después cooperó con él.

El castaño soltó sus labios los cuales estaban un poco hinchados y ligeramente rosados por el beso. Eren guió su boca hasta el cuello del menor, la piel de Levi era suave y olía un poco al jabón que solía usar. El azabache le dio un poco más de entrada al moreno el cual sonrió y empezó a dejar pequeñas marcas sobre la blanquecina piel. Eren guió sus manos hacía el culo de Levi dándole un leve apretón, lo que hizo que gimiera ante aquel acto.

La canción seguía resonando en la habitación y Eren seguía besando a Levi sin querer detenerse.

La posición se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda, así que el más bajo dio un pequeño saltó envolviendo sus piernas sobre la cadera del moreno. Un gemido se escapó de su boca al sentir la erección de su compañero el cuál solo se mordió el labio tratando de callar un gemido.

Eren lo guió hacía su cama y lo dejó ahí mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Levi se mordió el labio al ver el torso de Eren. El moreno sonrió al ver el gesto de su compañero, luego procedió a quitarse el pantalón quedando solamente en boxers también.

El azabache se inclinó para admirar mejor al moreno.

—¿Quieres hacer ciertas cosas conmigo?—preguntó el moreno tomándolo del mentón.

—Si quiero.—respondió mojándose los labios.

Eren sonrió y empezó a retirar el Bóxer, para dejar ver su erección la cual pedía atención de manera inmediata la tomó y la puso en la boca del azabache el cuál la recibió sin quejarse.

Levi había planeado dejar impecable la habitación de los dos la cual no se había limpiado en un día. Eren había dejado el reproductor con ese estúpido álbum que había comprado y lo tenía molesto. Pero en ese momento no tenía nada más que escuchar. ¿Qué podía pasar si escuchaba unas cuántas? Además había una que le gustaba.

Le había dicho a Eren que esa canción pedía sexo a cualquier costo...

Y ahí se encontraba lamiendo y saboreando el falo de su compañero el cual le daba pequeños empujones para que llegará un poco más profundo.

Levi seguía saboreando mientras Eren cantaba la jodida canción. El moreno detuvo la mamada para empujar a Levi sobre el colchón y quitarle los boxers de manera rápida.

—Ahora es mi turno.—dijo con voz ronca.

Levi soltó un pequeño gemido que excitó más al moreno.

Eren metió su miembro por completo. Había sido rápido así que el azabache tomó algunos mechones del moreno para impedir que siguiera.

Pero a quien engañaba le gustaba el sentir la lengua de su compañero sobre su miembro. Levi soltaba gemidos y algunas obscenidades.

Eren desvío su mirada hacía los labios del más bajo y guió dos de sus dedos a su boca. Levi entendió lo que el moreno quería hacer, así que no lo pensó mucho y le dio permiso.

El azache chupó y saboreó los dedos del castaño, el cual seguía chupando cada vez más fuerte, casi haciéndolo llegar al éxtasis.

Eren sacó los dedos y dejó de chupar, ahora tenía otro objetivo. Levi gruñó molesto al ver que no iba poder liberarse en ese momento. El moreno se acercó rápidamente a sus labios para después introducir un dedo en su interior.

El azabache gimió un poco al verse invadido de esa manera y lo que parecía un poco doloroso se fue tornando en placentero cuando el moreno ingreso otro dedo sacándole otro gemido.

Eren dejó de besarlo para poder mirarlo mejor quería mirar cada gesto que el azabache hacía.

En cada movimiento que daba dentro de su interior el menor gemía. Le estaba dando un buen espectáculo. Levi sólo sabía arrugar las sábanas del moreno y retorcerlas. Porque no podía decir alguna palabra ya que esta terminaba en gemido.

—Ah... E... Ere... Eren.—trató de hablar el más bajo al sentir que se correría de solo ser embestido por los dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—dijo mordiéndose el labio al ver como el azabache trataba de decirle algo.—Dime que es lo que quieres Levi.

—Qui... Quiero.—fue lo único que trató de decir.

—Si es lo que creo que es... Entonces gírate y ponte como debe de ser.—respondió el moreno sonriente.

Levi gruñó e hizo lo que Eren había dicho.

Ahora el azabache se encontraba en cuatro deseoso por tener al moreno dentro de él.

Eren admiró la fina espalda del más bajo, pero su mirada calló en los muslos que había visto en el baile que Levi le dio. El moreno le dio una nalgada que sorprendió al menor. Levi siempre había detestado aquél acto, pero en ese momento le había parecido demasiado excitante.

—Si tanto lo quieres...pídelo Levi.—dijo el moreno.

El azabache iba a responder pero fue detenido por un gemido cuando Eren volvió a introducir nuevamente sus dedos.

El moreno gruñó al ver a su compañero gimiendo. Realmente quería que Levi pidiera ser follado.

El interior del más bajo se sentía caliente y pedía ser atendido por algo aún más grande así que Levi tendría que pedir lo que ambos estaba esperando.

—Er... Eren.—logró articular.—Por... Ah... Por favor... Hazlo.—dijo.

—Como tú lo órdenes.

El moreno sacó los dedos y el más bajo se sintió vacío, sin embargo ahora sentía el miembro del moreno punzando en su entrada.

Eren se introdujo poco a poco dentro del azabache el cual gimió un poco al sentirse completo.

Eren no quería lastimarlo, así que esperó unos minutos para poder empezar a moverse, pero el más bajo rompió sus pensamientos cuándo empezó a auto embestirse soltando pequeños gemidos que empezaron a volver loco al moreno.

Así que lo tomó de las caderas y empezó a embestirlo de una manera más fuerte.

La vista del azabache empezaba a nublarse al sentir las estocadas del moreno en ese pequeño lugar que lo volvía loco.

—Nmmmh... Más... Más fuerte Eren.—gimoteo el azabache.

—¿Más fuerte?—preguntó socarronamente el moreno sonriendo al ver el cuerpo del más bajo temblar y rogar por más.

Levi asintió.

Así que presionó un poco más sus caderas para poder embestirlo aún más fuerte.

Eren gruñó al escuchar como el azabache gemía sin control. Pidiendo que no se detuviera. El moreno volvió a tocar ese pequeño lugar haciendo que el azabache gimiera y se corriera manchando un poco su pecho.

El interior del más bajo se contrajo de una manera en la que Eren término corriéndose dentro de él.

El moreno suspiró y le dio una última nalgada al azabache para después salir de su interior.

Levi se recostó agotado y suspiró.

La canción aún seguía resonando en la habitación.

El moreno sonrió.

Levi lo había provocado con esa canción que a él tanto le gustaba.

Ahora más que nunca le encantaba esa canción, ya que ahora la utilizaría para molestar y follar a su compañero las veces que fueran.

 **—0—** **Pues este one-shot se me ocurrió así de la nada y pues espero y les guste.** **No soy la mayor fan de Ariana pero algunas de sus canciones me gustan.** **Dejen sus comentarios.** **Y gracias por leerme.**


End file.
